Assassin's Creed IV
Assassin's Creed IV (previous designated as Assassin's Creed: Rebirth) is a 2014 historical open world action-adventure stealth video game developed by Ubisoft divisions Montreal, Quebec and Massive. It was later published by Ubisoft for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U and Microsoft Windows. The game serves as the sixth major installment in the Assassin's Creed franchise and marks the beginning of a new trilogy that is commonly referred to by Ubisoft as the "Conversion Triumvirate". The game follows two protagonists—the first is a modern-day initate of the now-reformed Assassin Order only known as Evan, and the second is a peasant in late-1700s France that serves as one of the primary catalysts for the French Revolution. Gameplay Assassin's Creed IV features a fully revamped gameplay engine that is significantly more advanced than its predecessors. The engine, which is essentially the AnvilNext engine from Assassin's Creed III and Assassin's Creed III: Liberation, was completely redesigned and given the new title "Nexus". As for the gameplay itself, it retains several well-known elements from the previous games such as the Leap of Faith. The game plays from a third-person perspective in which the player controls Evan, a novice in the Assassin Order who is relatively capable in combat and freerunning, which has become a staple of the Assassins. The majority of the game is spent inside the Animus V4.3, experiencing the memories of Julien Maxence, a peasant in France who helps to spark the French Revolution. Multiplayer The game will feature a multiplayer mode, but no other information has been released regarding it. Synopsis Setting Assassin's Creed IV takes place in 2016—roughly four years after the main events of Assassin's Creed III. The Second Disaster that was set to occur on December 21, 2012 never comes about as a result of the sacrifice made by Desmond Miles. The main story arc follows a young novice in the Assassin Order named Evan who is tasked with recovering the Casque of Eden, a helmet-like artifact that is capable of deflecting the powers of an ordinary Apple if worn. In order to find the Casque, Evan is forced to enter one of the last Animi on Earth and relive the genetic memories of a French peasant during the prelude of and the French Revolution. Characters *Matthew Mercer as Evan, the new protagonist. *Eric Balfour as Julien Maxence, a peasant in France who becomes an Assassin and helps to fight the Templars behind the scenes of the French Revolution. *John de Lancie as William Miles, the Mentor of the Assassin Order and the father of the late Desmond Miles. *Dane DeHaan as Lucas, a member of Erudito who comes into frequent contact with Evan via the Animus and the Plage Network. *Nolan North as Desmond Miles, the protagonist of the previous Assassin's Creed games whose consciousness has been inexplicably preserved within a system of linked Animi. *Nadia Verrucci as Juno, the main antagonist of the new trilogy. Having been unleashed following Desmond's sacrifice in the Grand Temple, Juno retreated to places unknown to replenish her physical state and power while subsequently planning for her "revenge" against humanity. Danny Wallace and Eliza Jane Schneider have confirmed that they will both be returning to reprise their roles as Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane, respectively. However, they both stated that their roles will be less prominent compared to the previous installments. Plot Category:XtranormalGeek Category:Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Montreal Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Assassin's Creed IV Category:Xbox 360 Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Wii U Category:Wii U Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PS3 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PC games Category:PC Category:Action Category:Video Games Category:Games